Love Me If You Dare
by Vampire Moogle
Summary: -Slash: ZxK- Zelos does dares for fun. But when a new teacher comes along his sister and her friend decide to use dares to humiliate him in front of the teacher.
1. Dare 01: Speechless

AN: Yay, I had this idea in my head for a while, I just didn't know what pairing would work out best, and I finally decided on ZxK.

Disclaimer: The title was taken from the French film 'Jeux d'enfants' (English title: Love Me If You Dare), and the story is based very very very loosely on it. I don't own Tales of Symphonia either. Nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

I hurried down the stairs as I brushed my waist length red hair. When I got to the bottom I turned down the hall, leaving my hairbrush on the table there and entered the kitchen. 

My mother looked up from the sink where she was doing the dishes and smiled at me. "Morning sweetie," she said scrubbing a dirty cup, "Sheena came by already. She and Seles have already left for school."

"Thanks Mom," I replied grabbing the small paper bag that had my name on it and put it in my backpack, which I left on my chair the night before. I lifted my backpack off the chair and flung it onto my shoulders before I left the kitchen and headed for the front door.

"Zelos, don't you want anything to eat before you leave?" I heard my mother say from the kitchen.

"I don't have time," I replied putting on my shoes. I opened the door and went outside. Following the path, I went to the end of our driveway before stepping onto the sidewalk. I could see my little sister Seles, and her best friend Sheena walking way ahead of me.

Seles and Sheena didn't used to be friends, in fact they used to hate each other, but once Seles realized that Sheena didn't like me, the two became best friends. Yeah, it's weird, I know. But that's just the way their minds work.

"Good morning my dear little sister and my sweet hunny," I greeted, after I caught up with them; they hate that as much as they hate me.

"Go away," Seles said not even looking at me as she continued her conversation with Sheena.

"I see you're as pleasant as always, dear sister," I said smirking.

"Go bother someone else this early in the morning," Sheena said; she didn't look at me either.

"Aw, but I want to walk to school with my baby sister and her lovely friend," I whined giving a fake pout.

"Fine then, we'll just have to think of a dare to get rid of you."

Oh, I like a good dare. That's why I've been doing dares ever since I was a kid. I only do one at a time and never do the same one twice, it makes things more interesting. Of course I've never backed down from a dare, but I never do anything dangerous. I have gotten into a lot of trouble before, but it's worth it. I'm popular; there isn't a kid in Mizuho High that doesn't know my name and there isn't a girl who doesn't like me either, except Seles and Sheena of course.

"But you've used up all your dares, you know I don't do the same one twice." I smirked at the pair walking ahead of me.

We walked in silence for a minute; they were obviously trying to think of something to dare me.

"I dare you to leave us alone," Seles said looking proud.

"No we've already used that one Seles," Sheena sighed kicking a rock.

"Yes you did," I agreed, "You used it yesterday."

"Oh I remember now," Seles said looking back at Zelos. She had used the dare in the cafeteria yesterday to make me stop hitting on all her friends. I smiled at the thought; she hates it when I do that.

There was another moment of silence before Sheena spoke up, "I know," she said, stopping to turn around and look at me. She pushed a piece of her black hair out of her face. "I dare you not to talk until school is over." She held out her hand for me to shake it.

Seles jumped up and down, "Oh, that's a great idea, Sheena!" She flung her arms around her best friend and hugged her tightly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. I had never refused to do a dare, and I wasn't going to start now. I grabbed her hand in my own and shook it firmly, showing her I accepted, and also sealing my fate.

The rest of the way to school was pretty uneventful because I couldn't talk. When we finally got into the school I headed straight for my locker. My best friend Mithos was waiting for me there, I waved at him and smiled brightly. He moved out of my way so I could do my lock combination and throw my stuff into my locker.

"Dude," Mithos said looking at me, "what's wrong, you haven't said a word since you got here. Did one of your 'hunnies' refuse to carry your bag or something?"

I took my favourite blue permanent marker from inside my locker and wrote the word 'dare' in big capital letters and underlined it twice on my locker door.

"Oh, another one," Mithos laughed, "let me guess, Seles did it."

I shook my head and took a binder and pen out of my bag, then closed my locker and put the lock on it.

"Not Seles? I bet it was Sheena then, wasn't it?"

Nodding, I headed towards my homeroom knowing my best friend would follow me.

"So the dare was you can't talk?" he asked appearing beside me.

I nodded again and we turned the corner and walked into our classroom. I noticed our teacher's desk was empty and she didn't appear to be anywhere else in the room.

"Was the dare for just a day, or longer," Mithos asked as we took our seats at the side of the class, beside the windows; he sat behind me and I turned around in my seat to face him.

I held up two fingers hoping he would know I meant the second answer.

"Two days?" he guessed.

I shook my head; this is harder than I thought. I ripped out a blank piece of paper out of my binder and wrote: 'It's just for today until after school.'

"You were annoying them that bad, huh?"

Shrugging, wrote: 'who knows. It was Sheena's idea. They wanted to get rid of me.' I handed the paper to Mithos and he nodded reading it over.

Just as the bell rang, I noticed a teacher walk in our classroom, but it wasn't our regular teacher. This guy was tall, with maroon coloured spiky hair; some of it was covering one of his matching eyes. He was wearing a tight dark green shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Mithos must have noticed too, because he was staring at the man at the front of the class as well.

"Alright class settle down," he said in a deep calming voice as he wrote something down on the chalkboard. "My name is Mr. Aurion. I am your teacher until Ms. Sage returns." He pointed to his name that he just wrote down.

"What's your first name?" A voice called from the middle of the classroom. I looked over and saw Lloyd sitting there with his arms crossed.

"That is none of your concern," Mr. Aurion said as he picked up as piece of paper on Ms. Sage's desk. "When I call your name, you will answer with 'here'."

I watched silently as he began calling out names. When he called my name I raised my hand into the air, hoping he would notice.

"No Mr. Wilder?" he said, not looking at me. I saw him write a little 'x' instead of a check mark. I looked behind me at Mithos for help.

Understanding Mithos interrupted the teacher. "Sir," he said, "Zelos is here."

Mr. Aurion looked annoyed. "Where?" he asked calmly, glaring at Mithos.

Mithos pointed to me, and Mr. Aurion's eyes met with my blue ones. "You are Mr. Wilder?" he asked me, clearly still annoyed.

I nodded.

"Why did you not answer when I called your name for attendance?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it remembering Sheena's dare. Once again, I turned to Mithos for help.

"He can't," Mithos replied for me.

"And why not?"

"Because he's not allowed to talk until after school. Um, it was a dare."

There was whispering all around the classroom, as people said my name. Some were laughing and some just shook their heads.

The teacher's eyes fell on me again. "You're in grade eleven and you're still doing dares?" he said frowning.

I glared at him; he just insulted me. I didn't do anything that bad and he full out insults me.

"Then you can continue not talking when you're in detention after school." I opened my mouth to object, but I quickly closed it. I nodded showing I understood him and he started teaching the class.

* * *

"So I heard the great Zelos Wilder has gotten himself a detention today after school," Yuan said smirking as Mithos and I sat down at our usual table at lunch halfway through lunch hour. I brought my note pad and my marker so I could still communicate even though I couldn't talk. I wrote down the words 'bite me' and held it up for him to read. 

He laughed taking a bite of the sandwich he was eating. "Where and when, Baby," he replied after he swallowed.

I glared at him before opening the paper bag I grabbed off the counter this morning. I pulled out a juice box, a couple of my mom's home made cookies, a sandwich, and an apple.

A girl with long pale green hair joined us at the table beside Yuan, with two lunches in her hands. She tossed one of the lunches to Mithos, who caught it. "Mithos you forgot your lunch again," she said in a soft voice looking at her younger brother. "I don't see why you're in such a hurry to get to school everyday."

"Sorry Martel," Mithos said, opening his lunch and eating it.

Martel turned her dark green eyes on me. "You got into trouble again from a dare," it was more of a question than a statement; her way of confirming rumors that she hears.

I nodded.

"Well aren't you at least going to say something?" she asked.

I paused from taking a sip of my juice box to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Um, Martel," Yuan chuckled, "Sheena dared him to shut up."

"Oh," she replied, blushing a little, "why would she do that?"

I gave her a look that clearly said 'why do you think'. And she seemed to get the message.

"You were annoying her and Seles again, weren't you?"

I shrugged, finishing off the last of my sandwich and starting on my apple.

"Hey, who's the new man candy?" Yuan said starting off behind Mithos and I, "is he a transfer student or something?"

All three of us looked in the direction Yuan was staring. I started laughing, Mithos frowned and Martel was blushing again.

"Yuan," Mithos said turning back around, "that's Mr. Aurion. He's Ms. Sage's supply. He's also the one who gave Zelos the detention."

"I don't care who he is, he's hot," Yuan replied, "and Zelos, if you weren't already doing a dare, I'd dare you to call him over here."

I looked at Yuan for a second and I shrugged before turning my gaze back to Mr. Aurion. His dark eyes were now on the four of us. I guess he noticed us staring. I put on my best smile and raised my hand in the air, waving him over.

"Wait, Zelos, I was just joking," Yuan groaned, folding his arms on the table and resting his head on them. I noticed Martel was too busy fixing her hair to say anything.

I drew a little diagram of the table and then two circles on each side on my note pad. I labeled the top right circle 'Yuan' and the one beside it 'Martel'. The bottom right I labeled 'me' and the last one 'Mithos'. I ripped the piece of paper I drew on and handed it to Mr. Aurion when he arrived at our table. He was standing at the end, beside Yuan and I.

He frowned looking over the piece of paper. "Yuan and Martel," Yuan lifted his head to stare at him. Mr. Aurion turned his head and looked down at me, "your friends?" he guessed.

I nodded, smiling brightly at him.

"Um, it's a pleasure to meet you Sir," Martel said, smiling sweetly and holding out her hand for Mr. Aurion to shake. He nodded grasping her much smaller hand in a firm handshake.

"Yeah, what she said," Yuan said, brushing back his shoulder length blue hair, half of which was pulled in a pony tail, and holding out his hand as well.

We all watched Mr. Aurion shake Yuan's hand as well, before Martel started talking again. "Please don't think Zelos is bad just because he does dares Sir, I think it's a way of him trying to get attention."

I slammed my hand on the table, and glared at Martel. To my surprise Mr. Aurion chuckled, "it looks like Mr. Wilder doesn't agree with you," he said, smiling down at me.

I nodded, still glaring at Martel.

"Sorry," she whispered, blushing for the third time since lunch started.

The bell rang, and we all started to get ready to leave for our lockers. "Don't forget about your detention after school," Mr. Aurion said before he walked away.

I nodded starting after him. I felt Mithos pull me in the direction of my locker and I heard him say something but I wasn't paying attention to him.

* * *

After I delivered my note to Seles telling her that I had detention and to warn Mom that I would be late getting home, I walked into the classroom that I was serving detention. Mr. Aurion wasn't there yet so I decided to sit in my usual seat. I had my note pad and marker out and ready for when he arrived.

I got bored after a while and took my cd player out of my backpack, which I left on my chair, and turned on some techno. I cranked the music before going to the teacher's desk and setting the player down behind me. I went over to the chalkboard and picked up a piece of chalk, which I dragged on the board creating a smiley face.

The music was turned down half an hour later and I was surprised to see Mr. Aurion behind me. When did he get there? But I was paying attention to the music instead of what was going on around me.

"I never knew that you could draw so well," he commented. His eyes were on my chalk smiley face and all the other retarded things I drew, for a second before he looked at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him and tilted my head to the side, just staring into his dark red eyes.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he asked me, frowning.

'I wish' I wrote, 'I'm not allowed because this is still technically part of school. I was warned.'

When I gave my note to Seles, Sheena was there as well and she snapped at me that it's still part of school so I'm still doing the dare. She could have at lease given me all the rules when she gave me the dare. Stupid girl.

"This is going to be an interesting detention then," Mr. Aurion said leaning back against the desk and crossing his arms.

I picked up the chalk brush and swiped it over the drawings, erasing them. In their place, I wrote, 'but if I could talk I wouldn't be in detention, now would I?'

"True," he agreed looking at the words, "you can work on homework from other classes for the rest of your detention."

I erased the other sentence and wrote underneath it, 'and if I don't have any?'

"Well then I'll just think of something else for you to do." He paused for a minute. "I could get you to clean the chalk board, but that is how you're choosing to communicate at the moment."

I played with the piece of chalk in my hands waiting for him to decide what to have me do. I had my note pad ready and waiting on my desk but I didn't feel like washing the chalkboard so I didn't mention it, and he obviously didn't notice it lying there.

Finally he shrugged saying, "well I can't think of anything. You can continue drawing on the board, if you want, until detention's over."

'Play a game with me?' I wrote. As soon as I was sure he read it, I erased it, ready to write more.

"I'm a teacher," he said, raising an eyebrow, "I do not play games."

I pouted; I knew by his tone that he wasn't serious and just didn't feel like playing anything. Maybe it was because I'm a student and I'm supposed to be serving detention.

'What did you think of my friends?' I tried again. I wanted to keep hearing his voice; I found the sound of it really soothing to listen to at the moment. 'Yuan wanted me to call you over.'

"Yuan?" he asked, "why Yuan, I mean would've thought Martel."

I shook my head writing, 'Yuan thinks you're hot.'

To my surprise, Mr. Aurion laughed. I watched as he tilted his head back, his dark red hair moving as his head shook from laughing. I noticed the clock behind his head and blinked. Holy shit; if I didn't leave soon I'd be late for dinner, and mom would have my head for that.

I quickly erased everything else on the board and wrote the word 'time' on it. Mr. Aurion looked at the board before he checked his watch. "Yeah," he agreed, "you better get going. See you Monday, and you'd better be talking."

I nodded as I hurried around Mr. Aurion to my desk to grab my stuff. I quickly shoved my cd player and note pad in my backpack and flung it on my shoulder. I turned and headed for the door, surprised and a little freaked out to find that Mr. Aurion was still watching me. I waved to him at the door before I stepped into the hallway and ran out of the school.

* * *

AN: Yay! First chapter done, I'm soo happy. It took me so long for me to decide what the first dare was going to be, and I've already got the second one planned out. I think I'm going to have one dare per chapter, unless it's a small dare. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Review if feel like it. 


	2. Dare 02: Cute as a Button

AN: Wow. After my sister was reading this out loud to me, I realized I made a big mistake in the story. I changed the first dare so it only included Zelos not talking for the school day only. Sorry. It's fixed now so you can sleep peacefully now.

* * *

When I got home, the front door swung open before I had a chance to even grab the knob. Seles stood there holding the door open while Sheena dragged me inside and up to Seles' room.

"I didn't know you wanted me this much Sheena," I finally said when the three of us were standing inside Seles' overly pink room.

"As if," Sheena snorted, glaring daggers at me. It looked like she would have continued if Seles hadn't interrupted her.

"We have a dare for you big brother," she said twirling a piece of her short red hair between her fingers.

"What is it little sister?" I asked using the same tone she used for me.

"It's your turn to help Mom with the grocery shopping tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, but what are you gunna do, dare me to let you go instead?"

"No," Sheena said smirking at me, "our dare is that you go dressed as a girl."

"Wha-" I began but Seles cut me off.

"With make-up and everything too." They both held out their hands for me to shake before my brain even processed what they were asking me to do. Before I knew it, I was standing outside Seles' closed door staring down at my hand. Just what the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

The spot on my arm still stung from where Sheena had slapped me. "Hold still," she said, "or you'll have eyeliner all over your face."

I was sitting in Seles' room the next morning while Sheena was doing my make-up and my lovely sister was picking out the outfit I was going to wear. I had to shave my legs last night so I was a little afraid about what they had planned for me.

When Sheena was finished she held up a mirror so I could see what I looked like. My eyes were outlined with black eyeliner with a touch of dark green eye shadow. There was a light blush covering my cheeks and my lips were shiny from the pink lip-gloss she had applied.

"I finally found the perfect outfit for you," Seles said from her closet, holding up a couple pieces of clothing. She had a black skirt and pantyhose in one hand and a baby blue long sleeved shirt that said 'cute' in the other.

They shoved me into the bathroom so I could change into the skirt and a pair of stockings. The skirt was knee length and frilled out at the bottom a little. When I got back into Seles' room, she was holding a bottle of nail polish and a black lace bra.

"You're making me wear a bra?" I asked, shocked, but not at all surprised.

"Of course," Sheena replied happily helping me put it on.

Seles set down the nail polish and opened one of her drawers. She pulled out two brown coloured balls and stuffed my bra with them. "Sheena and I made these specially for you," she explained adjusting them so they fit right. "It's stockings filled with oats." She giggled happily squeezing one of them. "They feel real too. If anyone decides to feel you up they won't be able to tell that they're fake."

"Seles," I said, "no one is going to feel me up."

"How do you know," she asked.

I glared at her. "Believe me. I'll make sure it doesn't happen."

Seles shrugged as she handed me the shirt and waited until I put it on. Then Sheena did my hair while Seles painted my nails in cherry red.

When I walked into the kitchen half an hour later, in high heels, my mother was already in there. She glanced at me then looked at Seles. "Who's your new friend?" she asked picking up her purse, "I didn't even hear the door open. Seles, be a dear and go get your brother, it's time for us to leave."

Seles and Sheena were both laughing so hard, they were grabbing their sides and holding onto each other for support.

"I'm right here Mom," I said, glaring at Seles and Sheena as they laughed harder. I was slightly insulted that my own mother didn't recognize me, dressed as a girl or not.

"What?" She asked taking a step closer to me, and looking more closely. "Oh dear, I didn't even recognize you. Why on earth are you dressed like a girl?"

"It's mine and Sheena's dare, Mom," Seles said as she calmed down. She had laughed so hard that she had tears in her eyes. She wiped the tears away and continued, still bursting into giggles ever now and then, "He's got to go shopping with you dressed as a girl."

I was feeling a little uneasy looking back at Sheena and Seles as my mother and I walked to the bus stop. It really bothered me that they wanted to know exactly what stores we were going to be in. Didn't they have anything better to do than stand at the front door and wave good-bye to us? We were only going to the store.

Once we got to the bus stop, it was a few minutes before the bus actually came. We sat near the back and there was this group of three punks who were checking me out the entire ride. The whole time, I twirled a piece of my curled red hair between my fingers; I guess if I was a girl, that would be my nervous habit.

Being at the store was as boring as it always was. I followed my mother up and down the aisles, like I always did, helping her pick up the items that were on her shopping list. I noticed that when she looked back at the list her happy shopping expression turned to an 'oh dear' one. Before she even started talking I was unconsciously twirling my hair again.

"Zelos, dear," she said. She had forgotten to get something on her list I just know it. "Could you go back and get some sugar for me. I forgot to pick it up when we were over there."

I sighed, half glaring at her. I swear she did that on purpose so I would have to walk out on my own in the stupid skirt and heels. Maybe she was in on the dare from the start. Either way I still had to go get the sugar for her. I nodded and walked off. As soon as I got to the end of the aisle I got very self-conscious all of a sudden. I looked around in front of me, but there was nothing out of the ordinary so I continued and walked around the corner.

Big mistake. Why did I look everywhere but in the direction that I was going? I accidentally walked into someone really tall and not having the greatest balance, especially in high heels, I fell on my ass. Smooth.

I kept my eyes on the ground and quickly checked to see if my skirt had gone up. Fortunately it hadn't. And I could have sworn I heard someone giggle that sounded strangely like Seles.

"Are you alright Miss?" the person I bumped into said from above.

As soon as I heard the deep voice, I raised my gaze from the floor and was surprised to find myself looking into the concerned eyes of Mr. Aurion.

I'm sure my entire face was a very deep shade of red as I stared into my teacher's maroon eyes. I was too shocked to really do anything. The only thought that was going though my head was 'oh crap' over and over again.

I guess he noticed I wasn't going to do anything anytime soon because he asked me if I was alright again, and held out his hand to help me up.

The same giggling I heard from before pulled me from my thoughts. My clueless expression turned into a glare and I looked around for Seles and Sheena. They were somewhere in the store. They had to be; and that's why they wanted to know what stores mom and I were going to.

Mr. Aurion set his shopping basket on the floor beside him and knelt down in front of me. "You don't plan on sitting there all day, do you?" he asked.

I guess he took my looking for Seles and Sheena as a refusal for him to help me up. Oops, and he looked really cute in that small smile. Wait, did I really just think that? He's my teacher. Does it really count if I'm dressed as a girl? I mean, he doesn't know it's me, does he?

He waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention again. "Do you do this to everyone you bump into or am I just that special?" His cute smile turned into a playful smirk as he continued to look at me. I realized that I never wanted him to stop.

"Maybe," I finally said staring into his gorgeous eyes. It just hit me that because of Sheena's dare yesterday, that he hasn't heard me speak yet. Would he be able to recognize my voice on Monday when he hears me? I hope not.

"Ah so you can talk," he said, "unlike one person I know."

'One person'? Was he referring to me? I could feel my cheeks heating up and I gave a small frown.

"Would you like some help up or do you have nothing better to do than sit there?" he asked.

"Sugar," I replied without thinking.

A look of confusion crossed his features and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Excuse me?"

I just realized how stupid that must have sounded and I heard that annoying giggling again. Not bothering to look for Seles and Sheena anymore, I thought it was best to explain myself. "I need to get some sugar," I said.

"That involves getting off of the floor first," he chuckled.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that, thank you," I replied. As an after thought, I added, "Could you please help me up? I don't think I can in this skirt."

His smile widened and he grabbed my wrists successfully lifting me off the ground and on my feet again. "Thanks," I said, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ears as I blushed and stared at the ground.

Oh my god. I'm acting like a love struck fangirl who just met a guy dressed as her favourite video game character. Pull yourself together Zelos; he's your teacher for crying out loud!

I suddenly stood up straight and tried not to act like a girl. Wait, shouldn't I be acting like a girl, since that's what I'm dressed as and so he won't recognize that it's me? God damn it, I'm so confused. Curse you, Seles and Sheena!

"So," Mr. Aurion said, breaking the silence, "what kinda of girl can't stand up in a skirt?"

"One that's never worn one before," I said. Way to go. Why don't I ever think before I speak?

"If you've never worn a skirt before, then why are you wearing one now?"

That's a very good question. And why don't I have an answer for it?

"Does it really matter?" I said.

"No."

"Good," I replied, "Now if you will excuse me, I have my quest for sugar to complete." I started walking in the direction I was sure I heard the giggling from, because when I find Seles and Sheena, they are going to pay.

"Would you like some help on your quest?" Mr. Aurion said, and I turned around to look at him again. He was standing there with one hand on his hip and a smirk on his lips.

"No, I'm ok." I said. Why is he smirking at me like that?

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," I replied. Why is he just looking at me like that? Doesn't he have better things to do with his time, than follow around little high school girls?

"Ok," he replied, his smirk growing, "but just so you know, you're going the wrong way."

I just stared at him for a moment, and then I looked in the direction I was about to go. He was right; I was headed towards the dairy section, not to the baking supplies. Oops.

Mr. Aurion smiled grabbing my wrist. He gave it a playful tug in the opposite direction I was headed a moment ago. "Come on," he said quietly, "I'll help you with your quest."

I stared blankly at him for a moment thinking it over. "Alright," I said when I came to my decision. "But if your looking for a reward afterwards, I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere." He just chuckled and began to lead me in the direction of the baking supply aisle. When we got to the right place he snatched a bag of sugar and placed it in my arms.

"Here you go," he said smiling at me. "Your quest is now complete."

I smiled back at him. "Thank you, but it's not over yet. I still have to deliver this safely into my mother's shopping cart."

"Right," he replied.

"But I can complete the rest of it on my own. Thank you for the help. See you around sometime." I gave him a small wave with my free hand and walked away.

I only stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and it pulled me back. "Wait," Mr. Aurion said, and he spun me around. I didn't realize how close we really were until I realized I was staring at his chest. I was blushing slightly when I finally looked up to his face. His eyes were sparkling gently down into mine with the softest expression I've ever seen on his face.

This time I couldn't help thinking he was cute as I stared into his eyes. "Yes?" I whispered.

He squeezed my shoulder gently. "I don't know your name."

"That's because I didn't give it."

He frowned down at me. "Please tell me?"

Oh god. How the hell am I supposed to think of a girl's name to give him when he's so close and he's looking at me like that?

I lowered my head and my hair fell like a curtain to cover my face. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Without giving him time to react, I slipped from his grasp and left the aisle to look for my mother.

I finally found her just a few aisles over, talking to Seles and Sheena. I didn't say a word as I walked over and gently placed the bag of sugar Mr. Aurion had given me into my mother's cart.

"Oh Sweetie," my mother said. "You found the sugar for me. Thank you."

"No problem."

After glaring at Seles and Sheena for giggling, we continued around the store helping my mother get the groceries she needed. Thankfully, I didn't see Mr. Aurion again until the very end when we were getting on the bus to head home after our shopping. I noticed him walking out of the store, and he saw me before the bus drove away. The only two thoughts that were running through my head was 'god, I hope he doesn't recognize me on Monday,' and 'these heels are killing me.'

* * *

AN: Huzzah, I finally finished it. I know it took me a long time, and I'm sorry. I was working on it a little by little and it's done. Yay. You can all rejoice now. Remember, if you have a suggestion for a dare for Zelos to, I'd love to hear them. Until next chapter: Goodbye. 


	3. Dare 03: One Lump or Two?

_**AN:**_ Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You rock. And thanks to _SatanicMechanic _(anonymous reviewer from AdultFanFiction), for the idea for this chapter, I didn't copy it exactly, but it will still be amusing. I promise.

* * *

"The bell has rung," I heard Mr. Aurion say, and watched him step into the classroom on Monday morning. "Settle down and get to your assigned seats."

I banged my head against the top of my desk for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning, with the same thought running through my head since Saturday night. What the hell am I going to do if he recognizes me?

"You know you're going to get a bruise for sure if you keep doing that, right?" Mithos said as he took he seat behind me.

"I'm fully aware, thank you," I said banging my head a couple more times.

"All right." I heard Mithos say. "Just making sure."

"Mr. Wilder," Mr. Aurion said and I looked up to the front of the classroom. "Will you please refrain from banging your head until I have completed taking attendance?"

I looked up to see Mr. Aurion leaning against his desk with the attendance sheet in one hand and a pencil in the other. "Sorry," I said and this time gently rested my forehead on the cool surface of my desk. I desperately prayed to any kind of god I could remember at the moment that Mr. Aurion wouldn't recognize my voice from Saturday. And then I made a mental note to avoid Seles and Sheena for the rest of my life; no good could possibly come from talking to them anymore.

"Ok, class," Mr. Aurion addressed the everyone after he had completed the attendance. "Take out your homework and pass it up to the front of the class. Anyone who has not completed their assignment will join me after school for a detention."

"Can we join you after school even if we did do our homework?" one of the cheerleaders from the back called out, making the rest of the popular kids laugh, and some of them exchanging high fives.

"Who says I want you to join me anyways?" Mr. Aurion responded coldly. It was the rest of the class' turn to snicker with laughter.

Even I cracked a smile at Mr. Aurion. He was slowly becoming my favourite teacher at this horrible school.

"Alright settle down now," Mr. Aurion continued, "and to answer your question, Ms. Drake, detention is a punishment, not a reward."

Just as luck would have it, I was the only student that didn't do the assignment, so I landed myself another detention. And I take it back; Mr. Aurion is not my favourite teacher. Not at all.

As soon as lunch had started I grabbed my stuff and headed to the table I usually sit at with my friends. But to my surprise, when I got there, Sheena and Seles were sitting there waiting for me. "Don't you have someone else to annoy at lunch?" I asked them as I approached.

Yuan glared at the back of their heads as they turned to look at me. "They won't leave," he whined. "Make them go away."

And that's exactly what I was planning to do. "You heard the man," I said to the girls. "Beat it."

They smiled evilly at me as if they hadn't heard me at all. "Brother Darling, we have another dare for you," Seles said sweetly, and Sheena batted her eyelashes at me. It almost made me sick.

"And it probably took you guys hours last night to come up with it," I countered and their smiles faltered. "But not right now. Lunch is my time. Come back later."

"Are you refusing?" Sheena asked, then turned to Seles. "Is he refusing to do our dare?"

"I think he is, Sheena." Seles said with fake sadness. "What do you think everyone would say when we tell them he refused to do our dare?"

"He's not refusing, whore." Mithos spoke up from his spot beside his sister. "He just said he's not taking dares during lunch. So be a good little girl and come back when he is."

I can always count on Mithos to back me up.

"Mithos that was mean," Martel exclaimed and hit her little brother on the back of his head.

"No, it was great," Yuan smiled. "Here, have a cookie," he proceeded to toss a chocolate chip cookie to Mithos.

"Yuan don't encourage him," Martel said watching Mithos chew on the cookie. "You boys are hopeless."

"I agree. Boys are hopeless," Seles said, bringing my attention back to her. "But I know a way to counter that." She cleared her throat then stood up and raised her arms to the rest of the cafeteria and when she spoke next, it was loud for everyone to here. "Good people of the cafeteria, listen up! My dear brother, Zelos Wilder, has refu-"

She didn't finish her sentence because I quickly put my hand over her mouth and shoved her back down on the seat. "Fine," I hissed at her. "I'll do your fucking dare, just shut up and leave us alone."

I heard Martel's voice as she said, "watch your language, Zelos." But I ignored her.

Seles smirked up at me. "I dare you to call every male who talks to you today 'Sugar'."

"All the time," Sheena supplied. "And you can't tell anyone."

"That's it?"

She responded by holding out her hand to me, which I shook without a second thought. "Now fuck off."

"Zelos," Martel snapped at me for the second time today, which I ignored again.

"What's up with the weird dare?" Yuan asked as I sat down and began to eat my lunch.

"Weird? No, that dare was nothing compared to what they made me do on Saturday," I said and took a bite out of my sandwich.

"What could they have possibly made you do that's weirder than calling all the guys you talk to 'Sugar'?" Mithos asked.

"Cross dress." I said simply between bites.

"They made you do what?" Martel gasped.

"Oh man, you have got to be kidding," Yuan laughed, but then continued in a more serious tone, "did they get any pictures? I bet you looked hot in a dress."

"It was a skirt!" I snapped.

"What was a skirt?" I heard the familiar voice of Mr. Aurion behind me, and snapped my head in his direction in panic.

"Nothing!" I said way too quickly.

"We were just talking about Halloween a couple years ago," I heard Yuan explain. "You see Mithos, Zelos and I all cross dressed. With makeup and everything. It was really quite cure, you should have seen us."

I could kiss Yuan right now for saving my ass, but I won't because Martel would probably slaughter me for touching her boyfriend.

I almost laughed at the funny look Mr. Aurion gave us. He shifted uncomfortably and his gaze fell on me. "I just came to remind Mr. Wilder about his detention today after school," he said, changing the subject.

"Consider me reminded … Uh, Sugar." I said just as he walked off, but he turned back and looked at me funny again.

"Another dare," Mithos supplied for me.

As soon as I was sure that he was out of earshot, I turned back to my friends and gave Yuan a grateful smile. "That was close. How long what he standing there?"

"Just the from part about you being hot in a dress," Yuan replied.

"Thank god."

Martel looked at me as she took a sip of her orange juice box. "Why are those girls making you do ridiculous dares anyways," she asked and then began to finish off the rest of her sandwich.

"Yeah," Mithos agreed. "Don't they have anything better to do than come up with stupid dares like that."

I sighed. "Apparently not."

Yuan paused from chewing on a cookie to say, "I think they're plotting something."

Well, thank you Captain Obvious. As if I didn't already know that. But I didn't feel like being sarcastic at the moment, so instead I just nodded.

Mithos smacked Yuan playfully in the arm. "Did you figure that out all by yourself," he asked. Yuan said nothing as the little blond continued, "Even a blind person could see that those two lunatics are up to something. But what I want to know is what they're doing."

It surprised me a little that Martel didn't scold her brother for making fun of Yuan. She just sat quietly eating her lunch and listening to us talk. Finally, she put down her half eaten sandwich and looked up at me. "What happened when they made you cross dress?"

I blinked stupidly at her. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If we know what happened, maybe we can find out what they're trying to do," the green-haired girl replied.

Oh. Well I guess that makes sense. Of course Martel would be the one to figure out what my sister and Sheena are doing. After all, Martel is just about the smartest girl in the school.

"Let's see," I said thinking back to the weekend. "They dressed me up like a girl and made me go shopping with my mother." I paused to let what I told them sink in before continuing. "Then I my mom forgot to get the sugar when we were there and sent me by myself to get it and I bumped into Mr. Aurion."

"You met him in the store?" Mithos asked. "When you were dressed like a girl?"

"I bumped into him." I repeated. "Literally."

"You didn't," I heard Martel gasp.

"Yeah, I did," I sighed again. "And I fell on my ass too. High heels are so hard to walk in."

"Smooth," Yuan cheered sarcastically from beside his girlfriend.

"Then what?" Martel asked.

"Nothing really," I supplied. "He helped me up, took me to get sugar and I ran away before anything else could happen."

"That's it?"

"Well, I thought I heard Seles and Sheena laughing at me, but I'm not completely sure it was them I heard."

"Oh dear, I think I know what they are up to," Martel said. "Well, sort of."

Good. Now I don't have waste my time going crazy trying to figure it out all by myself. I love my friends.

"What?" I asked anxiously. If my sister and her stupid friend are going to try to make my life a living hell, I might as well know what it is so I can be a little bit prepared for what they throw at me.

"Think about it." Martel said softly. "If they were there, then they knew that Mr. Aurion helped you get sugar."

"Yeah, so?"

"And now you have to call every male 'sugar'. It's like they're trying to make Mr. Aurion aware that it was you in the dress by having you say 'sugar' all the time."

"Those sneaky little bitches," Yuan blurted out, and two seconds later Martel slapped his arm and scolded him for using 'inappropriate language'.

* * *

The rest of school was pretty much a blur. Going from class to class and doing work isn't very interesting anyways. At some point Seles came to check up on me and see if I was still doing her dare, and I remembered to tell her to warm Mom that I got another detention. Stupid girl. If it wasn't for Seles, I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. And now, I swear her current dare has everyone questioning my sexuality. And it's worst because I'm not allowed to defend myself. I swear the entire point of this is to make people think I'm gay. Which I'm not.

So at the end of the day, I once again found myself staring at the closed door to Mr. Aurion's classroom. I signed, adjusted my bag on my shoulder and slowly knocked on the door. Part of me was hoping that he forgot about it and wasn't on the other side of the door. And I knew that it wasn't going to be like that because he came to remind me about it at lunch. For some really strange reason another part of me was really hoping that he _was_ there.

A few moments passed by before the door eased opened and Mr. Aurion stood on the other side looking slightly annoyed. I would have walked into the classroom, but he was blocking the way.

"Mr. Wilder," he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yes?" I asked and dropped my gaze to the ground because the intense look he was giving me was making me blush. I almost forgot about the dare too, and added a quick 'sugar'.

My mind was spinning with all the possibilities of what could happen, but my mind seemed to stop and dwell on the fact that this was starting to be like a really bad porno. I couldn't stop myself from blushing harder as my mind showed me pictures of Mr. Aurion grabbing me by the collar of my shirt, kissing me hard, then pulling me into the classroom for some hot sex. My entire body seemed to grow warmer as I thought of all the dirty things we could be doing behind the closed door of the classroom.

"Mr. Wilder, Are you feeling well?" Mr. Aurion said, pulling me from my thoughts. I jumped back slightly as he moved to place his cool hand gently on my forehead after he moved some of my hair out of the way. "You suddenly look very red."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," I insisted as I moved away from Mr. Aurion, but I actually just wanted to get closer to him. My eyes found their way back to him, and I probably couldn't get any more red than I already was, so it didn't matter.

He put his hand back in his pocket and gazed at me curiously. "Alright then, you are free to go home now."

What about my detention? Was he just going to let me leave without punishment? Suddenly I felt really angry that we weren't going to be able to spend any time alone for my detention.

I guess upon seeing my confused look, Mr. Aurion frowned. "I said that I have personal business that I need to do, so instead of your detention, I'm letting you go. And I expect that both yesterday's and today's homework will be completed for tomorrow morning or you can guarantee that you'll have more detentions. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," I replied almost right away, putting on my most charming smile. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'm on my way home to get it done right now." With that I walked backwards slowly to make my way down the hall to the exit of the school.

"Excellent," Mr. Aurion smiled back at me and waved. "See you tomorrow then."

"Bye," I said, giving a small little wave. I turned completely now, and began my walk home. When I heard Mr. Aurion's classroom door shut, I added quietly to myself, "I wouldn't dream of missing it."

I smiled, an almost girly smile, and made my way home so I could finish my homework. Ok, so maybe I am gay. But just a little.

****

* * *

**_ AN: _**Yay. I'm finally updating, so you guys can stop yelling at me in reviews to tell me to hurry it up. Haha. Just Kidding, people reviewing threatening me with monkeys or whatever to get my ass moving is what motivates me to write.

Anyways, dun dun duuuun ... Zelos is starting to realize that he like Kratos. Oh noes. I hope that it doesn't seem like their relationship moving too fast to be realistic. Well ... I mean Zelos liking Kratos. Anyways, tell me what you think, and I'm always open for new ideas for dares!!

Oh, and I hope that you guys liked when Zelos showed up for his detention. I was aiming to make people laugh because I was giggling the entire time while writting the last bit of the chapter. Haha.


End file.
